memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:FleetCaptain/Archive1
This is an archive, not a talk page. The following conversations are preserved for posterity's sake only. If you have any new comments, please add them to my talk page. Thanks! Talos + Presidents Please note that none of the presidents in the images scanned by the Talosians were mentioned by name. As such, that's why the notes are background notes in the articles (ie, indented and italicized, noting that the names were not mentioned in dialogue, etc). That information should stay that way, although the year of the incident should be added (which it has been). Also, Nixon was not the sitting president until 1969. was filmed in 1964 and rejected in 1965. As far as I recall, no image of him as president ever showed up in that collection of downloaded material. What's your source on him appearing in the episode? -- Sulfur 13:06, 11 April 2007 (UTC) :Hi! I think that the "data files" had a short sentence about each President which mentioned who they were and a bit about them. Years ago, I used slow play to go frame by frame through the Talos download and saw Nixon as the last President listed. Please fix anything that is wrong with the entries. Thank you! -FleetCaptain 13:12, 11 April 2007 (UTC) Sorry Hey, Fleet, I apologize if it seemed like I was making fun of you, or your article. I can see how it could appear that way, but my warped sense of humor just took off with the idea of "Star Trek people who..." and ran with it. No offense intended. :) -- Renegade54 20:05, 11 May 2007 (UTC) :Thank you! The niceness of this place compared to Wikipedia continues to impress me more every day. -FleetCaptain 20:55, 11 May 2007 (UTC) Deletion policy Here you are: Memory Alpha:Deletion policy :-) --Jörg 07:33, 17 May 2007 (UTC) New categories Please note that new categories must be approved by community consensus before creation per Memory Alpha:Category tree. I've added an tag on the category for now; we'll see what others think rather than deleting it outright. In the future, please use Memory Alpha:Category suggestions before adding a new category to the wiki. Thanks! -- Renegade54 13:50, 25 May 2007 (UTC) :Roger that! Will add the policy page to my fleet operations section. -FleetCaptain 04:38, 26 May 2007 (UTC) Personal images Hi, FleetCaptain! I hate to tell you this, but Memory Alpha does not permit the uploading of personal images such as this one onto the database, under the policy that we are not an image gallery. Therefore, the image must be deleted. However, what you can do is upload it to a free image-hosting site, such as ImageShack or Photobucket, and simply place the image link on your user page. If you have any questions on how to do this, don't be afraid to ask. In the meantime, the uploaded image will be deleted either within 24 hours or as soon as you acknowledge that you have read this message. Thank you. --From Andoria with Love 04:56, 3 June 2007 (UTC) :I uploaded that under the justification of a user photo for my user page since I am in it. I have seen a couple of user pages where people have uploaded photos of themselves. It also is a good picture of Vasquez Rocks which is linked to in the description page. While I totally respect that policy and the idea behind it, perhaps we should revisit allowing people to have a single uploaded user page photo. -FleetCaptain 05:16, 3 June 2007 (UTC) :Never mind, I figured out how to do the weblink feature. Axe the photo. Phasers on full. -FleetCaptain 05:42, 3 June 2007 (UTC) Sorry about the delayed reply, I was off doing other things. You may feel free to discuss the inclusion of a photo either at Ten Forward or on the policy's talk page. However, no one has personal photos on their user pages that were uploaded onto the database; they are all photos hosted on other sites, just as you have done. If you do find someone with an uploaded personal photo, though, please let us know. By the way, it is a very nice image. I notice that it's a bit large, now, though. There is a way to decrease the image size (I think), but I don't know what it is off hand. An alternative would be to save a smaller version of the image (shrink it and save it under a different name), upload that and then change the weblink to that image. If you want to know how to reduce the size using HTML code, though, um... sorry, can't help you there. However, Bp, Tim, or Alan might know, so you can try asking them. That's assuming you want to change the size... your choice, of course. ;) --From Andoria with Love 09:58, 3 June 2007 (UTC) :I resized it per your suggestion. Yes, it is quite a picture. Not many people can say they stood in the same spot where Captain Kirk fought the Gorn! -FleetCaptain 12:15, 3 June 2007 (UTC) Image Categories When uploading insignia, such as you have been, for medals or ranks, please ensure that you add them to the correct image category: Category:Memory Alpha images (insignia). All images uploaded should be added to one of the image categories, as per the image uploading policy. If you can't find a suitable category, simply add them to Category:Memory Alpha images. Thanks. -- Sulfur 12:45, 3 June 2007 (UTC) :Okay. I thought it was doing that automatically but I see it was only adding them to the categories for the movie and episode images. -FleetCaptain 12:49, 3 June 2007 (UTC) Admin versus artist You went into a long diatribe against admins and misuse of adminship on my talk page -- please understand, my status as an admin is not at issue here. According to our image policy I have the absolute right to remove or request removal of images that I myself uploaded and, as an artist I have the absolute right to remove or request removal of images that I myself created. You're assertion that I "uploaded them into the community" is incorrect -- that refers only to writing contributed to MA. I encourage you to follow your feelings on this and possbly find other copies of these images and do what you will with them -- I have released my US rank artwork into the public domain because that is the law -- I can't copyright general stars. But please don't question my knowledge of the policy regarding my rights as an image-creating artist. -- Captain MKB 21:26, 12 September 2007 (UTC) :I thought I was pretty nice explaining that the views towards admin status wasn't directed against you (in fact I directly said that) and even drew a friendly :-) to let you know there were no hard feelings. I just see too many times that a 16 year old kid in Dad's basement will get admin status and then act like they are better than other people and further act like no one shoudl challenge them because of thier "status". But, as I said before, good for you for not acting like that! As far as questioning you...if I see something I dont agree, of course I will question it. I don't think you should have blindly deleted those images and another admin agreed with me. Now we can handle it the right way with the deletion discussion so lets go do that. Best. -FleetCaptain 21:31, 12 September 2007 (UTC) In regards to your edit on "Future Imperfect" * Moved to Talk:Future Imperfect (episode) "Vasquez Rocks" images You uploaded these two image: File:VRocks1.jpg, File:VRocks2.jpg. Could you please clarify whether you made the images yourself and placed them in the public domain, or whether you found them as public domain elsewhere (in which case we'd need a source)? Thanks a lot, Cid Highwind 13:47, 18 October 2007 (UTC) :I took the pictures. From, I might add, the exact same spot that the cameras were located in the 1960s when they made the episodes which were filmed there. It was quite an experience and going there was actually my 32nd birthday present from my wife. -FleetCaptain 15:23, 18 October 2007 (UTC) Thanks for the info - I updated the licensing templates accordingly. I bet it was a great day, there. :) -- Cid Highwind 15:45, 18 October 2007 (UTC) Promotion Congratulations to your promotion, commander! : D -- Örlogskapten. Qapl'a! 15:05, 25 October 2007 (UTC) :And I didn't even have to walk the plank, like Worf! -FleetCaptain 05:48, 26 October 2007 (UTC) Talk page indenting Please take the time to read , especially the section on indenting in conversations and responses. Thanks. -- Sulfur 12:37, 1 November 2007 (UTC) :I took a look and what they say is actually more confusing than the way I usually do it. I'll try and follow it to the best of my ability but I wonder if its really that big of a deal. So, I got your message. No need to put it in edit summaries if I miss it :-) -FleetCaptain 17:15, 1 December 2007 (UTC) Confusing or otherwise, that's the choice that was made here on MA/en. :) -- Sulfur 17:30, 1 December 2007 (UTC) Miles O'Brien Ranks Just wanted to thank you for the new section you created at Miles O'Brien. A great summation of a long-running inconsistency. According to the Star Trek: The Next Generation Companion, the confusion for the production crew all stemmed from O'Brien's title of "Chief" and whether this referred to rank or position as Transporter Chief. I'll add the info later when I find it. My personal theory for O'Brien is that, given his seniority and experience, he is treated as if he were a Lt. or Lt. Commander in his department, and that he has a few junior officers serving under him. – Cleanse 04:29, 20 November 2007 (UTC) :Thank you! The producers of Star Trek have had so many golden opportunities to feed the hungry fans and explain things like this to us but they always failed to do so. A five minute conversation in any episode could have cleared up so many points about O'Brien’s rank and backstory. Even a casual comment like “Do you remember when Riker accidentally called you a Lieutenant?” or “So what rank were you on the Rudlege anyway?” But, of course, the producers never gave us what we wanted. Similar opportunities were passed up in which would have been a great time to see a Next Generation era Commodore or in where the rank of Fleet Captain could have been explained when Picard took command of his own mini-fleet. I guess we can just wonder about these things. -FleetCaptain 17:03, 20 November 2007 (UTC) File format Please upload large screencap images (like File:KirkSpockSSOfficers.png) both cropping out the white border and as JPEGs, not PNGs. There is no reason for a file of those dimensions to be a third of a megabyte. --OuroborosCobra talk 19:37, 24 November 2007 (UTC) :How do we say it in the Navy? "Technological constraints" :-) Its the program I have that takes the screenshots from the DVD to the picture format. By all means, correct the injustice if you have the software available. Apart from that...pretty neat article now thats its finished, huh? -FleetCaptain 19:46, 24 November 2007 (UTC) Are you running Windows? If so, open the image in MSPaint, crop it, and save it as a JPEG. If you are running Mac OS or Linux, download The GIMP and do the same. --OuroborosCobra talk 19:52, 24 November 2007 (UTC) :Yes, I figured out how to do it now. Thanks! -FleetCaptain 19:54, 24 November 2007 (UTC) Just a note to say hello Hi, just wanted to say that although we have a couple differences about how to word the entry on the Lazarus/Charlene romance, I take nothing personal, and like you I only want the page to reflect the truth as best we can determine. Best to you, Dave. Sir Rhosis 20:23, 5 December 2007 (UTC) :Nothing personal going on here, this is all about improving the article. I also think that's a neat webpage you have with the scripts. I linked it to the article. -FleetCaptain 20:32, 5 December 2007 (UTC) Ms. Stillwell You posted yout interest on the talk page for the user Hossrex. Look at her article here Susie Stillwell. This is the actress we talked about. – Tom 21:47, 7 December 2007 (UTC) :Basically, Susie Stillwell posted a few pictures of herself, and no one knew who she was, whether she was for real, and if the pictures should stay. So... as a knee jerk reaction... they were deleted. Ms Stillwell got very angry, and said some fairly negative things about Memory Alpha. I made the "mistake" of following the link to her personal homepage, and apologized, hoping she would decide not to forever leave MA, as she threatened. I got tons of crap from a couple moderators, and was ordered not to act as if I were "speaking on behalf of Memory Alpha". Apparently being polite, and respectful is contrary to our mission plan, as it was made very clear that my statements did not reflect Memory Alpha, its moderators, or users. Rest assured however... it was the last time that I'll ever a) feel as if this is a community project full of equals, and b) do my best to help smooth over bad relations with a "personality", even if no one else was bothering (as was the case here). – Hossrex 02:08, 8 December 2007 (UTC) Insignia When uploading military insignia, be sure to add them to the proper category: Category:Memory Alpha images (insignia). That's where they should be categorized. Any image you upload should have a category assigned to it. If you're uncertain, default to Category:Memory Alpha images, but please do not leave them uncategorized. -- Sulfur 04:41, 12 December 2007 (UTC) :They appear to automatically have a category assigned i.e. images associated with the episode in which they appear. Was not sure to call these images "insignia" as they are actually military decorations and not simply badges of rank. -FleetCaptain 04:43, 12 December 2007 (UTC) They have episodal and license categories added automatically for reference, but putting them into categories based on what's in the image helps later when you're looking for something to illustrate articles. Insignia isn't just for ranks. It's for... well... insignia. That includes company patches, ranks, medals, etc, etc, etc. -- Sulfur 04:57, 12 December 2007 (UTC) Religion As for Picard going back in time with Q let us not forget that Q is a trickster and shows you many weird things just to make his fun. As for Spock, he was only speaking as any scientist. With theories. -User:preator You make no sense. I have provided cannon from the shows to support my addition. Also I did not add it as a particular point. I put it in italics. Religion is important to Earth. The biggest thing I added was simply the link to the Christian article. Why are you so against religion. How about infinite diversity in infinite combinations. Do not worry, I will talk to the administrators and tell them of your unreasonable removing of my contributions. I'm suprised how you would threaten me since your not an administrator, just a regular site member. (User:Preator) :The article is protected now, so it doesnt matter. And noone threatened you, I was trying to keep you out of trouble. The line which you keep adding "many people in the Federation do not agree with the theory of evolution" is not supported by canon. That is the main problem. -FleetCaptain 22:05, 2 January 2008 (UTC) Actually the article is under concideration for adding my line. I allerted two administrators to your actions in continually removing my information that is supported by cannon shows seen on Star Trek and Star Trek: Deep Space Nine. I have legitimate reasons for adding it. I can't understand why you are so against Christianity and a simple two sentences that simply make a small remark and link to the Christianity page. Christianity is an important part of Earths past and future. User:Preator :I am against adding things to articles which aren't supported by canon. And as far as me being "against Christianity", please be very careful about personal comments towards other users. I am actually a Christian and go to Church as much as the next guy; but not that that's any of your business. -FleetCaptain 22:52, 2 January 2008 (UTC) I just wanted to ask you to please stop harrasing me. You are not a system administrator and you do not need to continuously follow me around with the things I'm doing. I'm not a novice to this site or to wiki's in general. As for star trek itself I know more than most people should know about a tv show. I thank you for your input but please do not hound me. -- Preator 08:39 January 3 2008 (CST) :And how exactly have I harassed you? Informing you of site policies isn't harassment. If you think I have harassed you then please inform an administrator. I'd be curious to see what they have to say to you. -FleetCaptain 14:52, 3 January 2008 (UTC) You've harassed me by constantly following me around the site and make major and minor changes to ever single edit I make. You are not an administrator. Perhaps you should leave some of that to an administrator. You do not need to follow other members around and act like you have some sort of authority or better knowledge. -- Preator 09:26 January 3 2008 (CST) :Actually, I've only edited two articles that you have worked on, hardly "every edit you have made". You on the other hand have caused two articles to be protected due to edit warring and also engaged in a border-line personal attack by stating I was "against Christianity". Take it up with the administrators if you have a problem; I think you will find that they will not be so easy on what you have to say. I'm not an admin, that's true. nor would I ever wish to be as I have real world responsibilities that would preclude devoting a large amount of time to this site. This discussion is closed. I will remove any further entires about this silly matter if you make them. Best. -FleetCaptain 15:45, 3 January 2008 (UTC) Just one note, I did not cause any article to be protected. You did that by making complaints to administrators. All I did was make simple edits. I have done nothing wrong and have never cause an article to be protected. Please do not blame me for things you have done. Also the reason I was not talking for a few days is I was out of town, just like you all my time cannot be given to this site. Just so you know, I bear you no ill will. -Preator 12:17, January 6, 2008 (CST) :The edit histories speak for themselves. Talk to an admin and have me blocked or banned if you feel you've been harrassed. I think this discussion is over. -FleetCaptain 19:16, 6 January 2008 (UTC) SS collar insignia FYI, I'm working on the collar insignia images right now. I managed to separate the single elements (pips, single and double bars, background; not yet the various leafs), so that I can rearrange them any way I like. I already uploaded File:Nazi_1st_lt.png and File:Nazi_2nd_lt.png, and will work on other versions later. Some images I could upload over existing filenames, while others would need to be changed because of a currently different file format. I wondered, since some of the current filenames are really cryptic, if you could provide me with a consistent naming scheme for all necessary collar images - perhaps in the form of a simple list here or on my talk page? Thanks, Cid Highwind 16:04, 5 January 2008 (UTC) :Thanks for your great help and advice. A few of the insignia were around before I started expanding the article. Of extreme interest are that some of the insignia pics omit the background when they are posted on the page and only show the insignia thus eliminating the white background. An example is this one. In the perfect world, maybe all the insignia could be like this, but i don't know how to do it. As I stated previously, I am at the limit of my image enhancing/picture drawing ability with the software I have. -FleetCaptain 18:59, 5 January 2008 (UTC) I started to create patches in a consistent look here. However, I need further advice here. Thanks. -- Cid Highwind 20:58, 5 January 2008 (UTC) :Over the course of the next week I'll update those images with the borders, fix the General insignia, and add a better one for the Brigadier who actually I discovered is wearing a Nazi Gauleiter patch. Thanks for all your help with this. -FleetCaptain 20:39, 6 January 2008 (UTC) Not trying to step on any toes here, but - I already updated half of the images. ;) What I'd still need advice on is the proper identification of the rest, so that I can upload them to correct filenames. If you'd look here, you can see new insignia images or questions about them in the right column. -- Cid Highwind 20:53, 6 January 2008 (UTC) Hi again. I created, uploaded and linked the patch you requested (1 bar, 0 pips, silver trim). Also, I created File:Ekos SS patch 5.png, a patch with 1 bar, 2 misaligned pips and silver trim, which can be seen at about 36:30. It's the scene after switching from Melakon, where everyone is saluting. -- Cid Highwind 11:17, 9 January 2008 (UTC) Dr McCoy and 2245 You won't find the actual date stated in the TAS ep "Pirates of Orion", BUT you will find Kirk's "25 years as a doctor" statement. The rest is math. FYI.Capt Christopher Donovan 11:03, 16 January 2008 (UTC) :I think 2245 matches up to when he was 18? Might be when he started pre-med whichn would fit with everything else. -FleetCaptain 22:22, 19 January 2008 (UTC) Merging articles Please don't merge articles yourself. To be done properly, it has to be done by an administrator so that the histories of the articles is properly preserved. Your method ends up creating more work for those admins later on. The proper method is to use the merge with template, and note the reasons on the talk page. -- Sulfur 21:58, 18 January 2008 (UTC) :That's fine. BTW, I think you did an incorrect merge. The line from Star Trek IV includes the word "middle" which is why I wrote the article as such. I suggest we fix that back to what was actually stated in the movie. I can do a review of the film dialouge, but I am very sure that McCoy mutters the phrase "tearing of the middle meningeal artery" which would make it a different blood vessel. I'll check the dialouge. -FleetCaptain 22:02, 18 January 2008 (UTC) As noted on the talk page, I don't recall it, so double check the dialog from the film, and if that's the case, it's easy for an admin to flip it over the other way around. -- Sulfur 22:04, 18 January 2008 (UTC) :Thanks for moving it back! -FleetCaptain 23:04, 18 January 2008 (UTC) Awards of the American military Got ya. -WinterPark1701 17:54, 22 Febuary 2008 (UTC) I've written several of the articles on military decorations on wikipedia. I don't plan on massivly re-write the page here and turn it into an in-depth discusson on the complete histroy of every U.S. Military medal ever. The only thing I really think needs to be changed is a single line telling what each one is issued for i.e. "The Purple Heart is issued for wounds recived during combat action". -WinterPark1701 Nowish, 22 Feb 08 (UTC) :Even with that, you must be careful since if its not mentioned in canon it has to be left out. For instance specific dates for service medals can't be included since the starting and end date for, lets say the Vietnam War, has never been mentioned in any episode or film. But, best of luck in your edits in any case. -FC 03:27, 23 February 2008 (UTC) Federation Nomination I understand your objection. I would agree, but for the fact that I did indeed put the article up for peer review. Major edits and additions were made. Then it stopped, to the point that an Admin removed the peer review. I took that as a sign that it was as good as it was going to get. I asked for guidance on this issue, from an admin and on the chat, but got no answer. So, based on the fact that the peer review was taken down and the article appeared to have stabilized, I re-nominated it.– [[User:Eyes Only|''Watching...]][[User Talk:Eyes Only| ''listening...]] 21:45, 10 March 2008 (UTC) :The peer review wasnt taken down, it was moved to the talk page and is still going on. In fact, it appears to have not really started. I just dont think this is the right time for an FA nomination so soon after the last one. -FC 00:34, 11 March 2008 (UTC) Oh. I see. Heh. How embarassing. Alright, long as it's still going on then. I'll renominate at the end of May.– [[User:Eyes Only|''Watching...]][[User Talk:Eyes Only| ''listening...]] 01:47, 11 March 2008 (UTC) Portal:Main I've begin a discussion on Portal talk:Main and would like to hear your input on the subject. Regards, Nat.tang 00:37, 20 March 2008 (UTC) Re:Bot changes Hi FC. I just wanted to let you know that you can choose "hide bot edits" on Recent Changes as well as on your watchlist to only see "real" changes to any article. Sorry for the inconvenience, but the comparison you made is a good one - the house hasn't been painted for a while... ;) -- Cid Highwind 16:30, 24 March 2008 (UTC) :Excellent point. Thank you! -FC 14:20, 27 March 2008 (UTC) Archives from User talk:OuroborosCobra I was listening to your good points, but I never agreed to this. I think the person who did this overstepped thier powers a bit. What do you think? -FC 11:58, 27 March 2008 (UTC) :Talk:United States armed forces - again, please don't spread single discussions to myriads of talk pages... -- Cid Highwind 12:09, 27 March 2008 (UTC) I came to you in good faith to get your opinion because I respect it. Why are you making personal attacks like saying I am a "stick in the mud" and not an adult? I am a 32 year old naval officer with 13 years of service in places like Japan, Korea, and the Persian Gulf and I have a decoration for service off the coast of Iran. I have nothing to prove to you. Please tone down your comments. That administrator who moved that page violated policy pure and simply. It’s now being corrected by others so the problem seems to be solved. I suggest that this conversation be closed before you say something that could really damage your reputation on this site. -FC 13:56, 27 March 2008 (UTC) ::You were being a stick in the mud. The discussions to make it so other people couldn't edit this article, so that you could even have this in a state where it could go to EAS, had been going on for days. You weren't ever agreeing to most anything, saying things like "no your just over reacting" and crap like that. Then another editor came along and made the case greater than I even could, by demonstrating the problem you were being slow about letting us fix for you. This is the big thing you don't seem to get. This move was done to help you, and all you can do is whine about it. As for the second, I never accused you of not being an adult, I accused this entire discussion of no longer being adult. It still isn't adult now. If you want the conversation closed so much, then just stop responding to it. --OuroborosCobra talk 14:00, 27 March 2008 (UTC) I'll close the conversation then but I would hope that you don't refer to other users with name calling in the future. That's very unprofessional. Have a great day. -FC 14:03, 27 March 2008 (UTC) ::You know what, you are still choosing to not read what I am writing. This is utter bullshit. Get off my user talk, and keep the discussions on the article talk pages. At least there the refusal to read comments can happen in one place. --OuroborosCobra talk 14:05, 27 March 2008 (UTC) I’ll make this my final comment then. I listened to everything you said and the article doesn’t belong here, yes it can be moved, and I will work to that effort. I also removed the entire military service chart from the United States armed forces article which is an added bonus. I am however very sad to see that you have directed names towards me and are now directing profanity towards me. In any event, I hope you have a wonderful day. -FC 14:20, 27 March 2008 (UTC) ::You're still not reading anything I say. I didn't call you not an adult, I called this conversation, this situation not an adult. I didn't direct profanity at you, I called this situation bullshit. Now you are choosing to "archive" after responding again, as if you are the only party that gets to decide when a discussion on my talk page is done? What the hell? --OuroborosCobra talk 14:31, 27 March 2008 (UTC) My apolgies for linking to the wrong user :-o You said you wanted it off your user talk page so I made a final comment and posted it here. I was afraid that if I did it on your page it might be seen as vandalism of a user page after I was told by said user to no longer edit this page. Anyway, this entire situation looks like it's been fixed and I have to go to work. Have a great day and keep on trekkin'. -FC 14:34, 27 March 2008 (UTC)